Artificial Love
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: What if L was a persocom... what if L was a Chobit, and Raito happened to find him? LxRaito LxLight, Chobits meets Death Note
1. I'm With You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito Yagami was in no mood to talk.

His father, the head of the government and government labs, wanted to hire Raito for the government. It doesn't sound like a bad thing, but it was. The thing was is that the government also created Persocoms, or humanoid computers, and Raito hated them. Nobody was with a person anymore, everybody was with a persocom. Even his younger sister, Sayu, had one! Raito didn't mind Sayu's so much… it was a 'lap-top' persocom, so it was a tiny girl. Unlike the rest of the world, Sayu wasn't in love with her persocom. That was what bothered Raito. People were falling in love with their persocoms! Persocoms look exactly like humans… but they are more beautiful and way more intelligent since they are computers. People also claimed their persocoms loved them back… but Raito **knew** for a fact that a persocom's feelings where all programized. Just press it's 'off' button on the big kitty ears and they'd shut off, losing all memories and so-called 'feelings'.

He glanced to his side quickly, and stopped dead in his tracks. Raito was standing directly in front of a dark alley, or the typical 'rape' scene. And Raito thought that occurred, since among the trash heaps and garbage bags, there was a body.

The body was a man, who looked about eighteen to twenty two years old. The man had messy, 'gravity-defying' dark black hair, and though his eyes were shut, Raito saw that they had bags under them. The man was naked, his 'area' and most of his body wrapped in gauze. His hands we tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together. Raito glared at the man. It was a persocom. The ears were a dead-give away.

What confused Raito was that the persocom… he had never seen nor heard of this model. It wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. And he couldn't find the button that was supposed to be on the ear. He knew the button was there only because most of the guys down at the government labs had persocoms. Including his father. Only, his father had a male persocom shaped like a five-year old, Haydn. It was a gift for Raito's mother, who couldn't have children anymore, and she didn't want to adopt.

It still bothered Raito that he had never heard of this model for a persocom, or seen one. His dad brought home pictures of new models often, and none ever looked like this one. Was it a custom model? Raito sighed angrily. He decided that he should ask his father about it, so he knelt over to pick up the persocom.

Raito picked up the persocom 'bridal-style', and continued walking home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got home, it was around three thirty a.m., and nobody was awake. Raito, still carrying the persocom, carried it up to his bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him, and laid out the persocom on the floor. He checked both of it's ears again, but no button or switch. He ungauzed it, slightly blushing, since the government wanted them to look so much like humans that… they gave the boys penises and the girls breasts and a vagina.

He found no switch or button still. He had checked _everywhere_… except _there_.

"Why would they put it in the persocom's asshole?!" Raito mumbled to himself, blushing again.

He awkwardly stuck a finger 'up there', and he felt something….

The button! But why… was it up there!?!?

He moved his finger, pressing against the button….

Nothing happened.

Weird.

Raito sighed again. "Must be broken."

He laid the persocom on his computer chair, changed, and went to sleep on his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raito was awake, but he just didn't want to get up. His college was one of the only where you actually didn't have classes on Saturdays in Japan. Everybody got Sunday off, but not many got Saturday off.

Raito sighed, and opened his eyes.

"…?!?! Wah!!!" Raito screamed, thrashing under his covers.

"L?" It repeated. Somehow, the 'broken' persocom was lying down next to Raito, it was 'alive'.

Raito squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again. The persocom was insanely close to his face; so close that if Raito puckered his lips, they'd be kissing.

"P-persocom?! It's alive?!" Raito exclaimed.

"L!" The persocom smiled, his face was insanely happy. He wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, still smiling. "L!"

Raito slightly blushed, "Get off of me!"

He pushed the persocom away from him… the persocom was looking at him as if it's heart was broken.

Raito sighed. Unlike all the other drop-dead persocoms, this one was actually sort of cute. Sort of. The persocom's switch was also up it's rear, not on it's ear…

"L?" The persocom said again.

"I-is that your name? L?" Raito replied.

"L!" The persocom smiled again. "L! L!"

Raito sighed, shagging the persocom's hair with his hand. "You're pretty stupid for a persocom."

"Stupid?"

"Like…. Not smart."

"Smart?"

"When you know things."

"Thi~"

"THINGS ARE THINGS!" Raito yelled in frustration.

The persocom's face showed agony again. "L-l?"

"I'm gonna go show you to my father… you're obviously broken." Raito mumbled. Only then did he notice that the persocom was naked.

"First... let me find ya some clothes…."

-----------------------------------------------------

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

--------------------------------------------------

**Wah, sorry I'm starting a new story!! It's just that I was reading Chobits, and I got this idea…. What if L was a persocom? What if L was a chobit? So that's what this fic is about. RaitoxL of course xD**

**Please read and review! And check out my other stories!**


	2. Encrypt

"So you're saying this persocom doesn't really know anything?" Soichiro, Raito's father, said. Raito had brought the persocom.

"Yeah, that's basically it…" Raito slurred his words slightly. For some reason, he was tired.

The persocom was wearing Raito's clothes, which were pretty loose on him. It was just a crew-neck white long sleeve shirt, light baggy denim jeans, and ratty old sneakers. The persocom also was starting to pick up a few things…

"Raito!" The persocom looked over at Raito, smiling with an adorable look on his face. The persocom had picked up that its finder's name was Raito Yagami, an eighteen year old college student. He had also picked up that Raito was the person that found him.

Raito slightly smiled. Yeah, he hated persocoms, but this one was just so… _different_. He couldn't really explain it, but the persocom… something about him made Raito want to keep him.

"Well that's odd…" Soichiro scratched his head, his dark eyes looking down upon the two lifeless bodies on the floor. "Both persocoms could not hack into him… he's encrypt."

"Encrypt?" Raito repeated, shifting his weight from one leg to another. He quickly glanced over at L, and saw that the persocom was looking down his pants with a look of question on his pale face.

"Perhaps we should bring in Wedy and Aiber." A man by the name of Shuichi Aizawa suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Soichiro said before summoning the two government persocoms, Aiber and Wedy.

The two persocoms walked into the room.

Aiber had the appearance of an American, wearing typical casino wear. He wore long white pants with a matching jacket, and a pink unbuttoned shirt beneath. His blonde hair had a pair of sunglasses settled on his head. His leather shoes added to the attire.

Wedy also had the appearance of a foreigner. Perhaps French or Italian, perhaps American… but that doesn't really matter. Her long blonde hair curled up at the ends, her small mouth coated with red lipstick. She wore skinny denim jeans, with white furry boots over them. Her white turtleneck was bare, and she was noticeably taller than Raito (which, may I add, made the college boy feel pathetic).

"Yes, Yagami-san?" The duo said in unison, standing in front of the young Yagami. Surprisingly, the government persocoms did not sport the cat-like ears all other persocoms had. Perhaps it was to hide the fact that they were government persocoms, because they looked exactly like humans… or maybe the government was just getting lazy.

"Wedy, Aiber, I ask of you to please try and hack into this persocom's hard drive. It is encrypt, and it shut down Matsuda-san's persocoms when we tried to hack into it." The elder Yagami stated, receiving unseen glares by Matsuda, who grumbled about having to buy new persocoms, and Mogi shutting him up saying the government would fix his.

"Sure, whatever." Aiber smiled, just a twitch of lips to the right. He was designed so comical, but to Raito, he was a 'cocky smartass'.

"Understood." The lone word came through Wedy's red lips.

The duo made their way to L. The raven haired persocom was seated on the floor, his wide panda-esque eyes staring up at the two persocoms. His eyes held wonder, and before Raito knew what was going on…

CRASH

Wedy and Aiber fell to the floor with a crash, the other persocom just sitting there, his eyes glued to Raito. Raito's hazel orbs noticed the persocom staring at him, a barely visible red tint appeared across his cheeks. Something about the persocom's pale face was adorable.

"Oh my God!" the swarms of government workers rushed to the fallen persocoms, and nobody seemed to notice Raito's found persocom wander toward him.

"Kon'chwa!" the small persocom tried out his new Japanese greeting… and failed.

"Haha, no, it's 'konichiwa', but nice try." Raito ruffled the persocom's hair, correcting his mistake.

"Ko… ni…chi…wa! Konichiwa!" L's eyes lit up at the realization that he said it right. "Konichiwa!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right…" Raito mumbled.

The persocom grabbed Raito's hand, smiling. "I got it right!"

"Hey, you're talking…" Raito blushed a little at the contact.

"Raito!" L pointed at Raito. "Yagaimai!"

"No, YAGAMI."

"Yagaimi!"

"Yagami!"

"Yoigumi!"

"God, you're hopeless."

**Thanks for reading. I TOTALLY forgot about this story, and I wanted to get a chapter out so you know I am still continuing this!**


End file.
